This invention relates generally to paving breakers, and more particularly to an apparatus on a paving breaker for retaining and stabilizing a moil in the fronthead of a paving breaker.
The traditional handheld paving breaker design consists of a piston transferring energy through an anvil block to a moil. One of the purposes of the anvil block is to keep the moil point on the working surface, as pressurized air enters the breaker. However, a 15 percent loss of power is incurred during the transfer of energy through the anvil block. To maximize power, the anvil block can be eliminated. However, with no anvil block, the problem of stabilizing the moil increases. The moil tends to bounce from the work surface, making operation of the breaker difficult.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present paving breakers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.